


One Touch

by maxthebd



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: "I know what you mean by Nadia being toppy", And it gave ME goosebumps, Apprentice is finally remember what orgasms feel like, At least orgasms shared with another person, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female-presenting Apprentice, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, I paid for that part of the story, Marking, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, So I told a friend "Holy carp, and well, here we are, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: "One touch sends shivers, we move like sinners"Nadia likes power.And having power.Especially over powerful magicians.It helps when they come so sweetly.





	One Touch

You’ve spent so long in the background, short of casting a forget-me-not spell so people would just stop looking at you like you’re this walking abomination and would just look at you like they would some other random person on the street. 

So long spent keeping your hair non-descript, your eyes low, and yet, occasionally ignoring the frisson of heat when you catch Asra’s eyes set on you, the look on his face somewhere between hungry and guilty and if you pretend you never saw it, maybe you won’t feel so damn guilty because your body wants him.

It’s always a novel feeling when somebody sees you. Sees the blonde standing in the prime dining room clad in what may seem like rags and they certainly feel like that compared to the Countess’ impressive silken affair and yet, you don’t feel the urge to run.

She did invite you after all.

It’s always an odd feeling when after so many adventures with this woman, this fire of purpose by your side, that your core clenches when Nadia slides her hand up along the back of your neck and twines her fingers in your hair just as you scritch the cheetah the same way. 

Shivers run down your spine as you’re now aware of the Countess looking at you much like the cheetah now butting its head against your bare legs would like a piece of fresh meat.

Hungry.

Your body echoes this feeling because it has been so damn long since someone, anyone has seen you without looking guilty.

Been so long since you’ve felt desired.

Her hand cups the back of your neck, but its sister slips a finger under your chin to hold your face where she wants it to be. Nadia wants to kiss you, but she’s letting you call just how intense it will be.

* * *

Look away.

**Slightly open your mouth.**

* * *

“Good girl,” Nadia purrs, the fingers on your chin now gripping your jaw so she can swoop in to press her mouth hard against yours, her tongue sliding inside to dance with your own, cajoling you to press your head back against her other hand, her own body pressing you back against a wall and it’s all you can do to keep your wits about you.

She’d devour you if she could and you both know it. The kiss grows in intensity and you feel your eyes slip shut as it migrates from your lips to your jaw, down to your neck and you can feel the fire and your own magic perk up and surround you both as it oozes down your body to ignite an inferno you’d forgotten about in yourself.

You whimper when she bites you, hard in the space under your ear where you can feel everything.

Her tongue.

Her teeth.

Asra’s earring swaying in your ear.

“Stop thinking,” she purrs against your neck, mouthing that same spot when she drags her tongue against it and her laugh makes your knees weak.

Thankful she’s keeping you against the wall, you feel her knee slide between your legs and yank her thigh up against your core.

You gasp, because you needed, you needed that and it’s not enough, so you try to slide your hands up along her sides, but she pulls away to grab your hands, holding them over your head with one hand and the entire thought of just how you both look in the Red Market - you’re so aroused it hurts.

It feels wanton and delicious and curse The Lovers, you’ve missed this. “Nadia,” you try to get her attention when she pointedly presses your wrists against the wall.

It’s an unspoken order you will obey.

A purr from your left as you both suddenly remember the cheetah, who bumps its head against your leg before it lays down to contently observe you both.

The Alpha female laying claim on the Beta, as Nature intended.

By Nature, Nadia, whose laugh is accompanied with her thigh shifting against your cunt and a whisper of “You’re so wet for me,” that makes you clench and soak her thigh even more. “Now, two pretty kitties in my grasp,” she nips down your neck and her face moves to press against your shoulder. “Now, do I leave you like this and finish you off at the palace, or be a good hostess and give my guest what she desires?”

* * *

  
Push her away.

**Arch against her.**  


* * *

“Say it, love, I need to hear your consent,” she bites your shoulder, hard, mindful that it will leave a mark that when she dresses you again, will make it a point to display.

And probably invite Asra just so he can see it and know that he’s lost this game.

“Please finish,” you all but beg, because you don’t beg, you ask politely, and just like then, Nadia drops to her knees and uses a shoulder to give herself more room.

You’re now cognizant of the width of your hips, but she clearly doesn’t care as her lips seal against your cunt and you weren’t prepared for the slick tongue circling between plump, soaked nether lips.

Fisting your hands in your tunic, you see red eyes looking up at you much like the very satisfied feline watching you from the other side of the leash wrapped around the wrist that’s holding your thigh aside.

Deft tongue dipping into you, you smack your head against the brick because it feels so good.

You didn’t know pleasure would feel this good. Your magic sparks, illuminating Nadia’s aura of purple and reds and she’s beautiful to you.

Fingers pressing up into you, a pink light on the skin between your cunt and ass and you shudder against the first wave of euphoria threatening to crash you onto the shore. 

Those same fingers cleverly beckon and thrust against your walls, Nadia’s lips closing around your clit and pulling in time for your body to stiffen and arch, grinding your cunt against her face while you try to hold yourself up for her because she’s on her knees for you.

Your cry is lost to the noise of the market when you crash over the edge and Nadia keeps thusting up into you, quickly driving you to another crest that you knew you were capable of, but had never managed on your own and oh-

The inferno of magic and pleasure crashed into a rainbow wave that started at your cunt and effused throughout your body and the shudders as the tendrils moved through Nadia - you can see her shiver and her skin erupt in goosebumps and its’ prettier than you ever dreamed, and you knew this was just the start of something.

Nadia slowly slips her fingers from you, sitting back on her haunches and with a red-eyed gaze set on you, slowly cleans herself of your slick.

Your mark.

She’s waiting for you to catch your breath, so you try to make sure your legs can support your weight and they do, but it takes some doing and a small magic draw to bolster yourself once more.

“You’re beautiful,” she speaks low, slowly rising back to standing and looming over you, caging you once more against the wall. “We will finish this at the palace. So we can take,” she kisses you again, leaving hints of yourself behind and you take a taste and while it’s novel, it speaks of dangerous desire ahead and you crave more of that. “Our time,” she tugs your hair again. “Shall we?” She steps away to hold out her hand to you.

* * *

  
**Take her hand.**  
  
Walk with her.

* * *

You take her hand and feel two fingers scratch against your inner wrist, your arm now covered in gooseflesh as you shiver. 

It feels so novel to be desired, you realize as she tugs you and your newest companion out of the market.

But it feels euphoric to be _craved_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm shamelessly swiping a mechanic I've spotted in another author's fic.
> 
> All I can say is "hey, Jinglebell, fight me. I dare you."


End file.
